Fairy Slayers
by Julyheartfillia02
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu and they call her weak. She is seeking for revenge, but what happens if she meets a dragon and the dragon said she is the Dragon Queen? Previous title 'Dragon Queen'
1. Betrayed

**Hi minna! I decided to make another story, but with magic on it..**

**Hope you like and please review!**

* * *

_**Dragon Queen**_

**~Normal Pov~**

It was quiet and peaceful in Magnolia except in one loud and reckless guild, Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail has been celebrating for about two months straight because of a girl named Lissana came back from the so called 'dead'. Every member in Fairy Tail was drunk, partying or having the time of their lives except for one blonde, Celestial mage.

**~Lucy's Pov~**

The guild was partying as usual, Cana drinking, Gray stripping, Natsu starting fights, Gajeel eating iron, and I was sitting at a bar stool depressed and really bored. Why you ask? Well it's because Team Natsu and the guild have been ignoring me for the past two months. The only people who actually talked or at least greeted me when I entered the guild are Levy-chan, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Mirajane and the exceeds. Although the barely talked to me, I still am grateful for them to say 'hi' to me. When I was about to ask Mira for a strawberry milkshake Natsu came over to her and started ordering random types of food.

* * *

I got real bored so I decided to go back to my apartment and summoned Plue. "_Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee Nikora!_" "POP" Plue appeared in front of me, "Ohayo Plue!" "Pun-Pun!" Plue replied. Really I never understand what on Earthland he is saying. I sweat dropped at the thought. I bent down to be face-to-face with Plue. "What should I do Plue? Fairy Tail is ignoring me. Maybe this just isn't my fairy tail." I said in a depressed tone "Pun pun pun!" Plue said. "Whatever you said I am sure you are trying to cheer me up" "pun pun!" Plue replied with a smile. "KYAAAAA you are so adorable Plue!" I grabbed him and started to snuggle him. After a while I closed his gate and took a bath, changed into my nightgown, and headed to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the time. "Shoot I'm gonna be late!" I said to myself, I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and started to dry my hair. Until it was dry I went outside to my room and grabbed a pink tank top, white shorts, and some white snickers. Then I started to walk to the guild.

When I was in front of the guild doors and pushed them open. I made my way to the bar and asked Mira "Ohayo Mira! May I please have a milkshake?" I asked the white haired take over mage "Sure Lucy! It'll be right up in four minutes" She said. I saw that Team Natsu and Lissana were coming to me and I got all excied 'cause they haven't talked to me in months. "Ohayo guys I'm glad that you are-"I started but I got cut off by Natsu saying "Blah, blah, blah quit the crap. We are kicking you off the team 'cause you are weak, and Lissana wants to join." He said. I felt like I was about to brake down "B-But I don't understand! Can't she just join and NOT kick me off the team?" I whispered "No can do. We are already at our max number of members and besides you were only a replacement." He said "BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME TO FAIRY TAIL YOU BAKA! I WAS THE REASON WHY WE ALL STARTED THE FREAKING TEAM! AND WHO MADE YOU THE LEADER? HUH? You said that Fairy Tail was about family, treating others the same no matter how strong they are! You said you were going to protect me for ever! YOU SAID THAT FAIRY TAIL IS ABOUT TREATING YOUR NAKAMA'S THE SAME! You said that it didn't matter whether I was weak or not… You know what fine. Just know this Dragneel, you better not talk, touch, disturb or get in my way because I quit! I quit this stupid, lying guild. I quit Fairy Tail. And when I come back, no, I aint coming back. But when I see you, you will taste my pain, my revenge, my broken heart!" And with that I stormed out of the guild crying. I erased my guild mark with my own power and went to my apartment.

Just you wait Team Natsu. You are gonna wish you were NEVER born.

* * *

**XxxX**

**Ohayo minna! Thank you for reading! Please tell me if I have any grammar mistakes or anything wrong. Please review if I should continue this story or not. **

**Lucy- Why did it have to me who was heartbroken! *walked towards a corner and started to cry***

**Me- ahhhh….. Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Nor the characters only a few I will make up.**

**Arigato and have an awesome afternoon minna!**

**From- Julyheartfillia02**


	2. D-Dragon?

**Hi minna! I am so sorry for not updating I have been busy...**

**so yeah arigato for waiting and enjoy**

* * *

**~Normal~**

When Lucy came to her apartment she summoned Virgo and told her to help pack her belongings. When they finished packing up Lucy told Virgo that she could go back to the spirit world, and then she summoned Leo "I open the gate of the lion, Leo!" Lucy said and then Leo appeared in front of her. "How may I help you hime?" Leo said in a seductive voice of course being the flirt that he is. "Ohayo Leo! Can you please tell the landlady that I am living this apartment please?" Lucy asked ignoring the tone and already knowing he will do it. As she stands correct Leo nodded already knowing how much his master has suffered is enough. Lucy sat in the floor looking at a picture of her and Natsu when she was still in the guild. "I'm done princess." Leo said when he finished his given job.

* * *

Lucy thanked the celestial spirit and asked if he knew were is a good place to train. "Actually I know a great place for you to train. It is located in the middle of the forest. If you want to I can guide you there." Leo replied "Yes

When Lucy and Leo arrived at the training place they began to set up the camp to stay for the night. Of course Lucy only because Leo is a celestial spirit and he is a man, so that would be really awkward. When the day was getting darker Lucy decided to sleep in the tent. And she did just so.

* * *

**~Lucy~**

I woke up at the beautiful sound of birds singing and… A waterfall? Weird I didn't know there was one here. For my curiosity I decided to follow the water noise. When I got there I noticed a beautiful lake and it's so big. I decided to check the temperature and if it was clean. I noticed it was really clean so I decided to take a bath in it. I began to strip my clothes and I went to my bag to get a pink towel, after that I got in the refreshing lake. *Grrr* I think I heard something. Then I noticed that on top of the waterfall there was a big and beautiful dragon. The dragon has golden scales, and green emerald eyes.

* * *

"Who dares go in my lake!?" It asked I am really frightened about this dragon because it looks so mad at me. I think I might die today O.O . "S-Sorry t-to d-dis-sturve y-you" I stuttered really scared "And who may you be?" The dragon asked "M-My n-name is L-Lucy Heartfilia."I responded still stuttering "O-oh my! I am so sorry to scare you my queen!" It apologized and bowed down. I am really confused, I sweat-dropped "Umm sorry you are mistaking me for someone I am not the 'queen' of dragons" I said finally regaining my senses to not stutter. "Yes you are right hime. You are not only the queen of dragons but the queen of all magic and magical creatures." The dragon said. Wait second she said I'm the queen of all magic AND magical creatures?

* * *

**XxxX**

**So there goes another chapter! Again I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating! I will try to update at least twice a week. Oh and by the way I already know who Lucy is going to end up with so no need to vote for this story, and you may like the pairing or you may not so…. Sorry if you don't like it. Anyway have an awesome day minna! Arigato for reading! O3O**

**P.S I need help. Plz someone review the definitions of –san –sama –nii –nee and all the honorifics plz. **


	3. Meeting and anger

Dragon Princess

Chapter three

* * *

~Lucy~

"Ano… Me the queen of magic and **all **magical creatures? You are kidding right? Right!?" I practically yelled at the floor. "No I am not kidding your highness. Do I look like I am kidding?" The dragon said. By the way that it speaks I think it's a 'her'. "No you don't. Umm…. May I ask what is your name? " I asked "My apologies hime. My name is Celestial. And I am the celestial spirit dragon." Celestial explained I just nodded, still I can't get over the fact that I am talking to a dragon and she is calling me a queen.

"Hime you are still the Dragon princess. I just need to take you to the Dragon Realm so you can meet the queen to become our next ruler. And is it okay if I just call you Lucy-san?" Celestial asked. I nodded again, I am pleased at least that she is not calling me hime or anything like that.

"Okay lets us get going." She then chanted some kind of spell quietly and in seconds a portal appeared in front of us. She motioned her paw for me to follow and we entered the portal.

* * *

~Normal~

When the two celestial users entered the portal Lucy couldn't believe what she saw. The Dragon Realm is beautiful indeed. There's islands that contain different elements and weathers. For example there is an island wirh ice and another one with fire. There is an island with Water and there is an island with darkness.

And you could see thousands of dragons flying around the sky. It was extraordinary, and if you look far away there is a gigantic castle made of all kinds of elements. In the castle there was a section made of ice, another with fire, another section with plants and many more. Lucy guessed they are training rooms or something like that.

* * *

~Lucy~

Celestial laid down on the grass for me to get on her back. She started to fly toward the big, beautiful palace. I was amused by all the dragons and islands, and the sky was a shade of orange and blue. It's marvelous.

We reached the castle and I got off Celestial's back. She transformed into her human form and all I could say was 'wow'.

She has blonde hair with white highlights and it goes down to her tights. She is wearing a beautiful sundress with all the celestial keys printed on it, and her eyes are emerald green. She is barefooted and she has a golden purse too.

"Shall we get going Lucy-san?" She asked I nodded. "Celestial may I just call you Celest?" I asked she nodded. When we reached a big door Celest opened it and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was…..my mom!

* * *

"Lucy-san this is the current queen Layla Heartfilia-san."Celest introduced me to her even though I didn't need to be introduced. I stood still. I don't know why but I was feeling happy, excided and the strongest feeling anger.

Anger because she left me all those years with my ignorant and hateful father. Anger because she lied to me. Anger because she made me think she was dead. Anger because she made me suffer for all those years I spent with my father, alone. Anger because she never sent me a letter or even came to visit me. Anger because she never told me about this 'queen' thing. And anger because I cried all those nights I had to spend in that mansion because I thought my mom was dead and my dad blamed her death on me and she wasn't dead and didn't do anything about it.

I am not the kind of person that holds hate or any negative emotion at anybody, but this is different. She left me. She ditched me. She hurt me because she made me think she was dead and I was heartbroken. And she lied to me. My own mother.

* * *

~Normal~

Lucy stood there frozen. Not a single move coming out of her. Even though she is happy to see her mother there was more anger than happiness. There was more hate than excitement. There was more sadness than love.

Layla felt a hateful aura coming from her daughter. And her beautiful blonde child looked angry. Not angry but pissed. Yes, very pissed.

Lucy's eye twitched and her face became very pale. Her eyes had some coldness in there for a second. Layla looked happy to see her child but when she saw her she became alert of how she hurt her child. Layla felt guilty. And a tear stroke down her cheek when she realized how wrong was to love her child.

"Hi mother." Lucy said with venom in each word. "Hi sweeti-" Layla couldn't fish because Lucy cut her off. "Don't. Don't you dare call me sweetie. You have no right to call me that after what you did. You left me with my ignorant and hateful father for many years! YOU HURT ME! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD! WHEN YOU WERE HERE ALIVE! YOU MADE MY HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE I CRIED EVERY SINGLE DAMN NIGHT! Because you left me and father told me it was my fault you were dead. He ignored me, abused me a few times. And where were you? Oh I don't know. SITTING AT YOUR THROWN AND NOT HELPING ME was where you were. So don't you dare call me sweetie, honey, or daughter. Because you do not deserve it!" When Lucy finished saying that no one could believe what she said. Celestial, the guards, Layla and even Lucy were shocked.

"I'm sorry it's true" Layla said falling in her knees and started to cry. "It's true I-I left you. And I -had to. Two of my dragons were- almost -killed by their own children and I had to save them. I took -almost all my magic power -so I couldn't make a way go home. That magic power that I used took seven years to- regenerate. And that was how much time I have left you. I had to fake my -death because I didn't want you to worry about me. And I didn't know that Jude -was going to become like that. I couldn't do anything about it because I couldn't go back- to Eartland. And I am so-rry L-Lucy!" Layla said between sobs.

Lucy stood there with her hands covering her mouth and tears falling of her eyes. She didn't want to scream at her mother at all. And she didn't know why she said those things to her. But now she knew the truth. And she was ready to start over with her mother again.

"I-I forgive you"

* * *

**XxxX**

**Hi minna! Sorry for the depressing and OC Lucy in this chapter but I wanted to make the meeting of mother and daughter different from the other stories O3O. And this is the second chapter from this week yay! Like I said I will try to update faster and I'm keeping my promise.**

**I tried to make this chapter long so tell me if I did a good long-ish chapter please.**

**Arigato for reading and have a nice day minna.**

**p.s I still need help in the –san –sama –dono –kun nd the other honorifics so please help me!**


	4. Regret and nee-san

Dragon Queen

Chapter four

~Fairy Tail- normal~

Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Wendy, Charla, Juvia, Mirajane, and even Lissana are depressed because of their precious Lucy leaving the guild.

Levy missed her cheerful spirit and her knowledge about books.

Gajeel missed 'bunny girl' because she was the only one who didn't make fun of him when when he sang.

Wendy missed her big sister.

Happy missed her yelling at him or giving him delicious fish.

Charla missed her because she was the only one who acted the most normal of all people.

Mirajane missed her because of her embarrassed face when Mira said or told her something dirty.

And Lissana was feeling guilty. Guilty because she was the reason why Natsu called her weak, and Lissana looked up to her. To her cheerfulness, kindness, smartness, caring spirit and because she was selfless. She put everyone in front of her even though she knew she could die. One of the things Lissana looked up to Lucy was that she treated others as friends, and family even her spirits.

Lucy was and is one of a kind.

Wendy has had enough. Enough of Natsu and enough of Team Natsu and everyone who didn't appreciate what Lucy has done for them. Wendy walked up to team Natsu and..

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP!

She gave Natsu, Gray, and Erza a big and strong hateful slap.

"The heck Wendy!" Natsu yelled "Why did you slap us?" Erza asked as she rubbed her red slap mark on her right cheek.

"Oh you asked why!? I'll tell you why!" Wendy yelled without her innocent look.

"You hurt Lucy-san! You called her weak and basically thrash! You all have been ignoring her for months! And you are the reason why she left Fairy Tail crying! Fairy Tail is all about family I have been told. But you are all hateful and greedy! You only want strength! You know, Lucy-san has always helped you even if you all ignored her! Erza! Who do you think polished your swords? Cana! Who do yu think bought new beer each day? Gray, who do you think had an extra pair of clothes when you strip? Wacaba who do you think puts an extra package of cigarettes in your bag when you run out? Natsu, Lucy had a tiny bit of hope that you would pay attention to her, that you would be there for her again, and that you eould be her best friend again. And you all were so blinded in celebrating and drinking that you never paid attention to the light of the guild. You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Wendy yelled tears falling down her cheeks. "I am 'also quitting Fairy Tail and I am going to find my hero Lucy-san!" With that she left running to find Lucy leaving the now depressed and guilty guild.

~Wendy~

I must find Lucy-san and tell her I am very sorry. But I have no clue were I am. I am I think in the middle of the forest. Oh well I better sniff her scent.

~Normal and Dragon Realm~

"You know she won't find me like that! Please let me get her mother!" Lucy begged her mother to get the little Wendy out of the dangerous forest. "Oh but Lucy! Agh alright but she is the only one allowed to be here with you. And only because she is loyal and Grandeeny wants to see her again. Now I will open a portal in front of her and you will bring her here understood?" Layla asked "Yes mother now please hurry." Lucy said impatiently.

Layla chanted some words and a portal appeared in front of Lucy. 'I hope you are alright Wendy' Lucy thought as she entered the portal.

~Lucy~

When I got out of the portal I noticed that this is the same place were Celest found me.

"Lucy-san?" I heard a high pitched voice say. I turned around only to be met by those dark chocolate eyes.

"Hi Wendy I heard that you are looking for me. May I ask why?" I asked "Umm, I left the guild because they are being selfish. And because you Lucy-san are like my big sister that I never had." Wendy stated whispering the last sentence. I was touched. She was and is the only one that would and has never betrayed me. "Ohhh Wendy I have three questions. First of all is do you want to come train with me? Second of all is do you want to see Grandeeney? And third of all do you want me to actually become my real sister? My mother can adopt you so you would be my legal little sister and-"She cut me off by saying, no screaming "YES! YES! YES! I. WOULD. LOVE. TO. BECOME. YOUR. LITTLE. SISTER!" Then she continued calming herself "And I will love to come train and see Grandeeney with you!" She said. That is all I need to know, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her gently to the portal.

~Normal~

When the now soon-to-be-sisters entered from the portal Layla welcomed them by kissing Lucy on the forehead and by hugging her new adopted child to almost a death. "Mom!" Lucy screamed trying to get Layla not to kill Wendy.

"Oh my apologies. I was just too excited to meet my new child!" Layla stated jumping up and down like a fan girl that just got kissed by a superstar.

"My name is Layla. Lucy's mother, and yours too. I am also the Dragon Queen. But I am going to give my thrown to Lucy now and you are going to be the dragon Princess." Layla explained.

After a few hours of chatting with Celest and Layla, the two girls got sleepy so a maid guided them to their room. Yes it is a room, they are sharing because Wendy was not used to being alone and she wanted to be closer to her new nee-chan.

~Lucy~

When the maid led us to our room we were met by a giant door. It was crystal blue with key designs and dragons. It's beautiful. "Thank you" I said to the maid. She bowed and walked away. "nee-san you don't mind sharing a room with me right?" Wendy asked shyly "No Wendy-nee I don't mind at all." I replied. You see we have been calling ourselves nee-san and –nee because legally we are sisters, and we wants to act like really respected sister. I know it's funny but we like it.

I opened the door to our room and I am very surprised and amazed by what I see and Wendy-nee to.

The room is practically as big as FT (Fairy Tail). There is two sides, one side the walls are crystal blue and the other side is light violet. I assume that Wendy-nee's side is going to be the blue one and mine the violet one. In Wendy-nee's side there is a queen bed with light blue covers and matching pillows, there is a small table that I am guessing it's for writing and such, there is also a drawer and it has a heart mirror on top, there are lots of toys for Wendy-nee and they are organized in a light blue chest ant the footrest of the queen sized bed. And for my side there is a queen sized bed with a light purple cover that has star designs with matching pillows, there is also a table with books and many writing utensils and there is a drawer with papers and erasers. There is also a big drawer with a mirror shaped like a diamond, and a walk-in closet as big as my ex-apartment room. In the walk-in closet there are many dresses, tank tops, shirts, skirts, jeans, pants, shorts, sneakers, vans, high heels, flip flops, boots and other types of shoes and clothes. When you reach the end of the show section there is another door with accessories and beauty designs in it. When you walk in the other side of the door there are many hair accessories and make up with cloaks in it too.

When you go out of the gigantic closet in the middle of our room there is another room which I am guessing it is the bathroom. When you go inside of it there is a shower and a big bath tub, and two sinks with the necessary bathroom stuff like tooth paste, tooth brushes, etc.

"Well Wendy-nee I guess this is our new life." I said still not recovering from the shock this room gave us. "Y-Yeah!" Wendy-nee said fully recovered from the shock. "Now, let's get some rest. We will need it for tomorrow." I said. I went in my closet and dressed in a purple see trough night gown and Wendy-nee dressed in a normal blue night gown. And then we walked towards our beds and drifted to sleep.

**XxxX**

**Hi minna! Thank you for reading and I hope this chaper is long enough for you all! I want to thank 'Mi' a guest that reviewed how to use the honorifics. And I got to tell you it was and is a big help!**

**Bye minna, arigato for reading.**


	5. A new guild

_**Dragon Queen**_

_Chapter five_

* * *

~Normal~

The two sisters woke up by a knock in the crystal door. "Come in!" Lucy said while starching to get ready for the day. "Umm hello Lucy-san, Wendy-san. I am here to tell you that your mother told me to tell you that you need to get ready because you are going to meet the dragons and prepare for training." The maid stated walking out of the room leaving the two unprepared girls thinking what she just said.

"Ano.. I call the shower first!" Lucy yelled running to the bathroom and leaving poor Wendy depressed for not getting the shower.

'I guess I have to pick a dress' Wendy thought. She started looking for dresses but one caught her eye. The dress is light green with sparkles in the bottom area and then Wendy picked green heels, and decided to make her hair into a messy bun to top it all off when she gets out of the shower.

When Lucy got out of she began to walk to her walk-in closet. When she arrived at the dresses area she started to look for a simple dress. She found a light pink dress and she put in on. Then she began to look for accessories and she found white gloves that reach her elbows and silver heels. "I open thee, gate of the giant crab Cancer!" She chanted. "How may I help you today ebi?" Cancer asked "Can you please do my hair?" Lucy asked. In response Cancer nodded and began to work.

* * *

When the girls are ready they made their way to the ball room. Wendy and Lucy got lost countless times but they at least got in the ball room on time.

"Oh my you girls look lovely!" Layla squealed. "Now, Lucy, Wendy please meet Igneel the fire dragon, Metalicana the Iron dragon, Celest which you already know ids the Celstial spirit dragon, and Grandeeney the sky dragon." "M-Mom?" Wendy stuttered "oh, hi honey! I missed you so much!" Grandeeney replied.

After a few minutes of catching up and talking Layla began to say when and how they are going to train.

"Wendy I am going to cast a spell on you and the spell will make you look like a seventeen year old girl like Lucy. Understood?" Layla said "Yes." Wendy replied. Layla chanted some words and Wendy began to glow. When she finished casting the spell Wendy looked different.

Her hair is still dark blue but now it reaches her tights. Her breasts are a bit smaller than Lucy's but they are still quite big. And she is still wearing the same clothes but they are now her size.

"I made you this age because you will be able to master the sky dragon slaying magic faster and you will be Lucy's age which will help us a lot." Layla stated.

"Now, for training. Wendy you are going to train with Grandeeney each Monday, Tuesday and Thursday to master sky magic. And you will also train with Levia the Nature dragon on Wednesday and Friday to master the nature dragon slaying magic."

"Lucy, since you are going to become queen in a few years, you are going to have to master all magic from dragons to fairies. You are going to train with one dragon per week and when you are done mastering dragon slaying magic you will train with other mages and magical creatures to master heir element and magic.

Wendy you will repeat the sequel I gave you until you both master the magic you have to master. Also you are not going to age when you are here in the DR (Dragon Realm).

And Lucy when you finish your training you will be officially the dragon queen.

I will be gone when I finish explaining this because a spell that Zeref casted on me. So please do not loose to Zeref when it's your turn to fight him. I love you girls. And it hurts me to do this but I have no choice. Please dragons take care of Wendy and Lucy." Then Layla disappear only leaving two crowns behind.

"MOTHER! Please no, mom!" Lucy sobbed. The dragons were crying and Wendy was hugging Lucy also crying. 'I will get my revenge Zeref!' Lucy and Wendy thought.

~Time skip four years. Lucy~

After four years Wendy-nee and I have mastered everything mother told us to. So I am now the queen of dragons and Wendy-nee is the princess of dragons.

"Wendy-nee are you ready?" I ask "Yes nee-san." Wendy-nee replied. You see right now we have to leave the DR to find a new guild. That is what we promised our mother.

Wendy-nee and I have changed. Wendy-nee's hair has white highlights and she isn't shy anymore. My hair reaches my knees and I have hot pink highlight and I am practically emotion-less to everyone except my sister and all the magical creatures and the dragons.

We are about to go inside the portal that leads us to Earth land but first we had to say goodbyes.

"It is an honor to have met you all! Me and Wendy-nee will miss you!" I screamed so everyone could hear me. "Wait Lucy-san, we have some presents for both of you" Igneel said "This is a golden bracelet that keeps your magic level hidden from everybody. So basically you will look like normal mages." He handed us on each, I can swear he is about to break down "And Lucy-san here is our keys. You can use them to summon us whenever you wish." He handed me all of the dragons and magical creature keys. "Also please give FT a lesson. We will all miss you both" Igneel said. Then Wendy-nee and I entered the portal.

* * *

~Wendy~

When we got out of the portal we arrived at a forest. "Nee-san where should we go?" I asked "I am not sure. But let's see if we can find a town or something" nee-san said. After a few hours of walking we arrived at a town named Hargeon. I believe there is a guild in this town. "Nee-san I believe there is a guild on this town" I stated "Well first we have to look for a house and then we can join a random guild." She said.

A house huh? O maybe we can have on in the "how 'bout we have a house in the forest!" I exclaimed "That's a great idea Wendy-nee!" nee-san said. We continued walking until we found a clearing with fruit trees and other food supplies. There is also a lake. "Looks like a good place to me." I said and she nodded in agreement. Let's get started. Nee-san linked me a picture of how the house should look like by using telepathy magic. I nodded. With my nature magic I made the form of the house by using tree wood. And I made a door and the walls for the rooms too. The nee-san started to do her magic and the house looked like the apartment she has in… Magnolia.

* * *

~Normal~

"Okay Wendy-nee, let's go look for a guild." Lucy said. They walked a few minutes and they arrived at the town. In the middle of the town there is a guild and the name of the guild is…..

* * *

**XxxX**

**Hi minna! Sorry to leave you there.. Hehehe. Anyways thank you for reading and I think you might have an idea of what guild it is. Anyways I am going to update Fairy Tail Academy I hope in this week.**

**Arigato and have an awesome day minna!**


	6. Welcome to the family

_**Dragon Queen**_

_**Chapter six**_

* * *

**~Lucy~**

Is….

~RING RING RING~

I got cut off by my lacrama.

"Umm hello. Who is this?" I asked "Umm hi Lucy-san! This is Celest. I have some-"She was interrupted by some sounds.

"BOING

HEY!

BANG

RIP

BAM

OH MY GOD SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!

SQUASH

HELP!

NOBODY HELP THE MONKEY, OR YOU'LL BE NEXT!

AHHHH!"

"STOP FIGHTING! My apologies Lucy-san. The point is we need you and your sister to come back to the DR immediately…." Celest finished the call and Wendy and I were frozen in place… After a long awkward silence Wendy decided to brake it with a "What the hell?!". She looked at me for a response and I just shrugged.

"Open portal to the Dragon Realm!"

* * *

**~At the DR~**

"Finally you are here!" Yelled Celest as we walked in. "Umm what's with this mess?" I asked as I looked behind her. The supposed to be living room became a killing room. Tables flipped, sofas scratched, a broken tv, windows shattered, a girl with a machete, a boy hiding behind a scratched sofa, and two other people watching the scene while eating popcorn.

"Ahhh, we will get to that in a minute. EVERYBODY GATHER UP! MEETING TIME!" Celest screamed. The four persons walked up to us in a straight line. Tw boys and two girls.

"The name's Tsukika, my mane tool is the machete and I'm the Demon princes" Tsukika rudely said.

"Sup, the name's Tadashi, my mane tool is the katana and I'm the God prince. So you all better not mess with me 'cause I'm more powerful than ya'll" Tadashi said I a cocky tone.

"Ummm hi…. My name is Miyuki…..My mane tool is the bow…..and…I'm the Angel princess!" Miyuki said really timidly.

"Hey, my name is Arashi, my mane tool is the sword and I'm the phoenix prince." He said calmly.

"Ummm hi. My name is Wendy, my mane tool is…all, and I'm the Dragon princess." After Wendy finished introducing herself, all the other teens bowed down in respect.

"Wow I guess she's the strongest!"

"Yeah my apologies princess"  
"Mhmm" Their little apology conversation got interrupted by me.

"I guess you all didn't notice I am here huh?" Iasked while sweat-dropping. "Well now that I have a chance in introducing myself now that my sister is finished, I am Lucy, my mane tool is all. "I said. "Umm you forgot to tell us what princess thing you are!" Tsukika exclaimed rudely. "O yeah I forgot didn't I?" I muttered to myself quietly while watching everyone sweat-drop at my clumsiness. "Well I am the Dragon Queen." I whispered. Right now I wanna curse their super duper good hearing…

"WHAT?!" They all screamed except Wendy. "Yeap you heard me." I cheered.

"My apologies to interrupt whatever this is… But I am here to give Celest the booklet that she requested me to make." Virgo said emotionless like always. She handed the booklet to Celest and I'm surprised she forgot the punishment thingy. "Punishment time, hime?" She asked bowing down. Mavis I always think to soon. With a quick nod she disappears.

"Umm what is that?" Wendy asks politely to Celest. "This is a booklet for everyone to know how you look like. I know you can all see but the dragons don't have a darn clue." She explained, "Can I look at it" I asked "Sure!" I reached for the booklet and started reading it.

_**Appearance Booklet**_

**Tsukika- Demon Princess**

**Dark purple hair that reaches her tights, pale skin, blood red eyes, light red-ish lips, and golden eyes.**

**Magic- Demon slaying**

**Tools- Machete**

**Normal outfit-**

**Dark green tank top, black ripped leggings, black sneakers, black hearted necklace and a piercing in her nose.**

**pg.1**

* * *

**Tadashi- God Prince**

**Red dark spikey hair, purple eyes, average color skin, lots of muscle like Gray's but he has an eight-pack.**

**Magic- God slaying**

**Tools- Katana**

**Normal outfit-**

**Red button-up shirt, with three buttons undone at the top, ripped jeans, black vans, and a black leather jacket.**

**pg.2**

* * *

**Miyuki- Angel Princess**

**Silver hair that reaches her butt, blue sky eyes, pale skin, and light pink lips.**

**Magic- Angel slaying**

**Tools- Bow**

**Normal outfit-**

**White mini skirt, light silver shirt that stops before her bellybutton and silver sandals.**

**pg.3**

* * *

**Arashi- Phoenix Prince**

**Blonde dirty hair, hazel green eyes, average skin, muscular like Natsu, and very attractive.**

**Magic- Phoenix slaying**

**Tools- sword**

**Normal outfit-**

**Grey shirt, Black jeans with chains hanging in the sides, silver sneakers.**

**pg.4**

* * *

**Wendy- Dragon Princess**

**Blue mid-back length hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and light pink lips.**

**Magic- Sky dragon slayer**

**Tools- All**

**Normal outfit-**

**Tight gray tank top, blue shorts, blue sandals, and black chest length leather jacket.**

**pg.5**

* * *

**Lucy- Dragon Queen**

**Golden tights length hair with blue highlights, chocolate brown eyes, really pale skin, light pink lips, and very attractive.**

**Magic- All**

**Tools- All**

**Normal outfit-**

**Black bra, ripped black mini shorts, black knee high length leather boots, black leather jacket, and black leather gloves.**

**pg.6**

* * *

**Personalities**

**Tsukika- bad-as*, rude, only nice to closest friends,**

**Tadashi – bad-as*, charming, kind, rude, arrogant.**

**Miyuki- good girl, nice, mean, shy.**

**Wendy- same as Miyuki.**

**Lucy- Bad-as*, rude, mean, good girl, nice, not good around people, selfless, puts other people first and then herself.**

**pg.7**

* * *

Wow. I blushed at a part that said that I was attractive. I turned to the slayers and said

"Welcome to the family!"

* * *

_**XxxX**_

_**A/N**_

**Thank you for reading minna! If I have an okay week, I will try to publish at least two times per week. And I am sorry for taking a lot of time to update. **


	7. Fairy Slayers

_Fairy Slayers_

_Chapter 7_

~Normal POV~

When Lucy, Wendy, Tsukika, Tadashi, Miyuki, and Arashi went to their respective rooms, Celest became anxious and decided to visit Rainvot, the rain dragon, who is also a very dear friend of Celest.

* * *

~Meanwhile at Fairy Tail~

~No one's POV~

The guild has been as rowdy as ever. Well only Natsu, Gray, and Erza were the only ones who weren't sulking on a corner. Fairy tail mages are still sulking because it has been one year since Lucy and Wendy left their guild.

Charla was furious at first, since Wendy left her. But now she realized that Wendy left her at the guild by accident… Or so she thinks.

But still, Charla will give Wendy a big scolding when she came back to get her.

Poor Romeo became depressed since Wendy left. Only because he had a HUGE crush on little Wendy. But when he realizes that Wendy isn't little anymore…. Let's just wait 'till it happens..

Master Makarov came down the stairs and stood on a table, and began to scream, "LISTEN BRATZ! I KNOW SOME OF US ARE STILL DEPRESSED SINCE TWO OF OUR FELLOW GUILD MATES LEFT. BUT NOW IS NO TIME TO SULK! WE ALL NOW THE GMG ARE COMING! SO I WILL NOW LIST THE MAGES WHO WILL COMPETE!"

All the guild members were now paying attention to the master.

"TEAM A:

ERZA SCARLET!"

"Hai!"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER"

"Yosh!"

"NATSU DRAGNELL!"

"Aye!"

"AND GAJEEL REDFOX!"

"Okay old man!"

The guild erupted in cheers, but were silenced as master began to shout again.

"TEAM B:

LAXUS DREYAR!"

"Hmph"

"JUVIA LOCKSTAR!"

"Juvia will be competing against her beloved Gray-sama! NOO!"

"CANA ALBERONA"

"MYSTOGAN!"

"AND LISSNA STRAUSS! YOU MAY BEGIN TO TRAIN ONCE I FINISH MY BOOZE!"

* * *

~At the DR~  
~Lucy's POV~

It's been two weeks since Tsukika, Tadashi, Miyuki, and Arashi came to the castle. I've been thinking that maybe we should make our own guild... I wonder if they'll agree.

"Minna! I've been thinking that we should make our own guild, ne?"

"I think that's a great idea Lucy-nee." Wendy-chan exclaimed.

"Yeah stripper. I think that is the first good idea you ever had!" Tsukika yelled.

You see, since I trained with Crystelle, the ice dragon, I have the same problem as Gray….. Stripping unconsciously. So I never know when I strip…  
"That's a great idea, Lucy-san." Miyuki approved.

Arashi nodded in agreement.

"What did you just call me, butt-face?" I know the insult sounds awful, but it gets on her nerves.

"Try to insult me when you get dressed ash-brains!" I looked down and cursed under my breath, trying to find my clothes that 'disappeared'.

I guess you could say that we are like the girl versions of Gray and Natsu. She has all demon magic, so I can call her everything… except stripper, because she doesn't strip. I'm the only one who does, sadly. The only persons who can actually stop us are Miyuki, Arashi and Celest.

Once I found my clothes that 'disappeared' I asked "So, what should we name the guild?" That put everyone thinking.

"How 'bout Fairy Slayers?" Wendy asked. "I like it. Since you all hate Fairy Tail as much as I do." I stated. This is gonna be so much fun!

"Shouldn't we go to the magic counsel and ask for permission? Oh, and who exactly is going to be the master?" Miyuki asked.

"Well she does have a point….. Maybe Lucy-san should as one of her spirits!" Arashi said.

"That's a great idea Arashi!" I grabbed as key that holds the spirit I trust the most and chanted,_ "Gate of the lion, I open thee Leo!" _With a 'poof' sound and some hearts in the air Leo appeared bowing down in front of me.

"How can I help you hime? Or do I need to receive punishment?" Leo asked, "That is Virgo's thing! Don't ruin it with your flirty attempts that always turn out to be failures!" I screeched as I smacked him in the head. "Hai, hai, hai. So what do you need, princess?" He asked. "I need you to be the master of the guild I'll create…please?" I asked while using my cutest puppy dog eyes. "Sure, I'll talk to the magic counsel about it." And he dissapeared.

In about a few minutes he appeared nodding his head up and down.

"They approved." And he disappeared again.

"Well you heard him! Go get ready." I instructed.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Tsukika rudely spat."I believe I am the Dragon QUEEN and you are standing in my castle. Or have you forgotten, 'ice-pops'?" I retorted "You wanna go stripper?" "Bring it on flame-breath!" We crashed foreheads and began glaring and pushing each other.

"Come on! Where are we going to build our guild?" Miyuki whined. "In Haregon." Tadashi said.

"Then let's get packing!"

* * *

**O3O**

**Hi minna! I'm so sooooooory that I took that long to update. But I'm sure ya'll understand. Because you have been in school.**

**Well I hope you liked this short-ish paragraph.**


End file.
